


the nightmares are here

by charjace



Series: The Nightmares and The Daydreams [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, kind of, what if chat de-transformed???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: what if, when defeating sandboy, chat de-transformed in front of ladybug, and adrien was revealed - but ladybug just thinks it's a nightmare?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s)
Series: The Nightmares and The Daydreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	the nightmares are here

Nightmare were all around them, the magical powder coming from Sandboy filtering through the city of Paris, bringing everyone’s nightmares to life. It hurt even more when Ladybug had been hit, and she lost all her powers. Now, on a rooftop with Chat Noir, she hid with him as they were thinking of what to do. The loud  _ beeps _ of Chat’s miraculous making it harder. 

She hits her head, wishing she could come up with something to help them but her mind was drawing blank and she hated it. 

“M’lady... I...” There was no time for Chat to hide himself on the other side of roof, and a bright flash of green light filled the night air, making Ladybug close her eyes.   


Opening up her eyes, she saw  _ Adrien _ there, but that has to be a mistake. There was no way Chat Noir was Adrien, not her Adrien. “No, no! This is still a nightmare,” Ladybug says, shaking her head before standing herself up. If she has to do this alone, without Chat, she will. She has done so before.

The hurt look on Adrien’s face Ladybug doesn’t think is real, because this was a nightmare. Chat was never with  her, she’d been alone this whole time - that would explain why Chat’s ring expired too quickly. It had to be.

The fake Ladybug came charging at her, and she pushed Adrien down before yelling out  _ Lucky Charm _ , losing her powers no longer a fear right in her mind - and it worked. She managed to defeat Sandboy, and when she went to  were she had left ‘Adrien’, he was gone - which had only confirmed to her that it was just a nightmare, much like the Adrien who was in love with Chloe.

With the nightmares over, she went home and went to sleep. Walking into the classroom the next day, she noticed Adrien slumped at his desk, while Nino was doing his best to cheer him up, but nothing the DJ was saying seemed to perk up the blond. 

Taking a seat next to Ayla,  Marientte asks, “Do you know why Adrien looks so sad?”

“Maybe he had bad nightmares, last night’s akuma was really bad. I... I still get chills thinking about the wifi being down, and Ladybug hating me,” Alya spoke, a small shudder of her shoulders, and shaking her head slightly to rid herself off the nightmares she had seen the night before.   


“Ladybug could never hate you, I don’t think she can hate anyone,” Marinette replies with a smile towards her best friend.   


Adrien stood up, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder before walking over to Miss Bustier before leaving the classroom. The bell signalling that the starting of class, and Miss Bustier greets her class.  Marinette leans over to ask “What happened?”, only to have Nino just shrug his shoulders.

  


Walking onto the boat,  Marinette let out a soft sigh. She was happy that she doesn’t have to work at the bakery today and has time to spend with Kitty Section to help with their designs for potential costumes, and logo designs.  Juleka went down to get Luka, as everyone went to sit on the couches. Ivan and Mylène sat next to  Marinette on the couch, Rose making herself at home by raiding the fridge.

Pulling out her sketch book,  Marinette flips to the pages she needed and was about to go on about the ideas she had when  Juleka walked into the area, with Luka behind her, but also Adrien was behind. If she looked close enough, she could tell he had been crying, that his eyes were slightly red but he put on a smile as he saw his friends.

“Adrien! Are you joining us today?” Rose asks with a big smile on her face, as she sits on  Juleka’s lap once the other had taken a seat. 

Shaking his head, Adrien says, “No. I’ve got to go. My bodyguard will be here soon, I’ve got a modelling gig. Maybe, I can get father to let me do it again though.”

“That would be awesome! You’re always welcome to join us,” Rose’s excited voice fills the air, and it seems to pull a real smile onto Adrien’s lips before leaving.

It was quiet for a moment, Luka grabbing something from the fridge before taking a seat next to  Marinette . Then, they’re working on their designs, but  Marinette really couldn’t shake the horrible feeling in her gut, but she powered through it until they were done. 

Luka walked her off the boat, and before he could turn to go back, she grabs hold of his arm. Mylène had gone home with Ivan, and Rose and  Juleka were down on the lower deck, so it was just them. “Luka, is Adrien okay? He was...  _ sad _ in school before leaving. Do you know anything?”

“If I do, it’s not my place to say, but  Marinette just give him time. He needs his friends, but he needs his space. Let him come to you,” Luka answers with that smile of his, and  Marinette gives a small nod of her head before walking herself home. During the day, she has sent texts to Adrien, asking if he was okay but she hadn’t gotten any responses, and neither did Nino or Ayla.

For a brief moment, her mind flashed to the night before – when her nightmare showed Adrien being Chat Noir, but shook that out of her mind, because that was all it was, a nightmare. There was no way that Adrien was Chat Noir, they were totally different people – they had to be. 

It was getting late, and  Marinette needed some air, so she opened up her hatch to get onto her balcony, only stopping when she noticed the silhouette of Chat Noir sitting on the railing. He had one leg curled up in on himself, as he let the other hang off the side, his tail curled around himself – as if it was hugging him, keeping him company. Marinette sure which she knew the mechanics of the tail that could detach, yet react to Chat’s emotions.

“Chat?” She says carefully as she steps out into the open, Tikki going back down into her room – they can’t let him know she was Ladybug.  Marinette watches as Chat turns his head to look at her, there was a sad smile upon his lips as he gave her a smile.

As she leans against the railing next to Chat, “ You’re friends with that model,  Adrien Agreste right?” Chat asks.

“What?”  Marinette splutters out, she can feel her cheeks redding slightly – why would Chat be asking about  _ him _ of all people. “I mean, yeah. I guess I am. We go to the same school, in the same class. Why?”

“Is he a good person? Or... is he bad. Would he have done something to upset anyone?” Chat’s voice is quiet as he asks the questions, and  Marinette can’t help but feel sorry for the hero.

“He’s a good person, yes. He does his best to make sure everyone is happy,”  Marinette replies, “If he’s hurt someone, he wouldn’t have meant it. I  kinda like that about him, I didn’t really like him at first. Thought he was another bratty teenager like Chloe, but... he isn’t. Sweet, kind and caring and he was really sorry for what had happened his first day. I forgave him, because I saw he meant it. Why are you asking about Adrien?”

“No reason, I have to go now,” Chat was about to push off the railing when  Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look at her again.

“Chat, are you okay?”  Marinette asks, concern filling her voice. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just a curious cat is all,” Chat’s voice was filled with humour that wasn’t as happy as it should be, a clear mask from how he was a few moments ago. “See you around Marientte.”

He pushed off before she could get in another word, and Tikki came out, sitting upon her shoulder, “Tikki... was that nightmare I saw last night  _ real _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> should i make this a series? and if so... what ships bc i nearly continued this and made it very gay but, i ship pretty much all the ships so if i continue it... i'm open to working things out between mari/lady & chat/adrien


End file.
